Steam cleaning machines have been employed to clean and shine metal objects and parts including gold, brass, silver and other metal objects. As such, these machines have found widespread application for cleaning and polishing of jewelry made of brass, gold, silver, and other metals. However, the prior art machines have suffered from high maintenance costs and high energy consumption. In addition, the prior art machines have lacked the capability for effectively and efficiently controlling the heat and pressure applied to the item of jewelry to effectuate cleaning. Further, the prior art devices have lacked an efficient heat exchanging device for steam cleaning machines. A need therefore exists for a low maintenance, cost efficient, high-quality steam cleaning system which is energy efficient and is capable of controlling the heat and pressure applied to the object being cleaned.